Unleash The Monster
by one fairy7
Summary: Attacked and at death's door, Naruto is given something to save his life but, in the end, did it save him or curse him. Powerful Naruto. better summary inside.


**Yo everyone.**

 **New story Idea Naruto is brutally attacked by some Konoha ninja with the damage so severe Hiruzen is forced to use an experimental serum found in Orochimaru's old lab, Naruto survives but at a great cost.**

 **Alucard like Naruto, godlike Naruto. For the pairing, I'm not a hundred percent current but I have an idea.**

 **Hope you enjoy**

 **Disclaimer: I don't own Naruto.**

'Thinking'

"Normal talking"

 **"Demon"**

 **"Jutsu"**

An 8-year-old Naruto Uzumaki was not having a fun day first his bed had broken since the wood had begun to rot, then he couldn't have breakfast since his milk was expired, and he had been kicked out of class for no reason other than him asking a question and to make it all worse today was his birthday a day that was meant to be happy but was nothing but a disappointment. As Naruto sat in his apartment looking out of the window he frowned as he saw people celebrating, he wanted to join them but his Jiji had told him not to leave his apartment today since it was dangerous.

"*Sigh* Why won't Jiji go and let me celebrate, I didn't do anything wrong did I? Well apart from that time I put itching powder inside the teachers trousers or the time I superglued all the things in his office to the ceiling" Naruto sat there recalling all the times he had done a prank that might have got him banned from the celebration but couldn't think of anything, Thinking he had no reason to stay in his apartment Naruto leaves and heads towards the Hokage tower to show his Jiji that he was safe. As Naruto headed towards his Jiji's office he smiled and laughed at all that was going on around him kids playing carnival games, adults staggering around with smiles on their faces and the elderly sitting and talking with smiles, as he continued his trip he couldn't help but notice that he was getting the same glares he normally got, trying to ignore them he carried on and smiled when he saw the building just down the street from him. As he walked he started to hear the mumbling of the crowd.

"Stupid demon" sneered one man.

"Walking around like he owns the place" mumbled another.

"We should teach it it's place" slurred a drunk chunin getting many nods and cheers of agreement.

A wide-eyed Naruto backed up in fear as he saw the crowd pick up discarded bottles and some bringing out kunai, seeing he was in danger Naruto tried to run away but was hit wth two kunai one going in each leg "Ha got the little monster!" Yelled the chunin getting cheers from the mob. As Naruto lay on the floor in pain he turned to see the group getting closer to him with bloodlust in their eyes "Why what did I do to you?" Whimpered Naruto with tears of pain and fear falling from his eyes. This seemed to anger the crowd more as the ones with bottles began throwing them at him nailing him in the face leaving broken glass in his eyes making him scream in pain before passing out getting another cheer from the group.

"Its time to face justice demon scum!" Shouted a man holding a metal bar who ran forward and started beating the defenceless child, this act triggered the rest of the mob to follow his lead and began to beat the child into a bloody mess after beating him for a couple of minutes the mob move away and see that his injuries are healing rapidly pissing them off "He's using his demon powers to heal how can we kill something like that" Yelled a fat man holding a wooden pole.

"Leave it to us," Said a voice from behind the mob as the crowd moved out of the way there stood three ninja two being chunin rank and one Uchiha jonin "Don't worry we will deal with the demon" Getting cheers the three pull out kunai and channel fire and lightning chakra into them and began carving the child until his body was covered in horrific wounds with his organs damaged beyond repair making some of the crowd turn green "Hahaha its time to finish this, alright boys lets light it up" going through hand signs all three shout " **Fireball Jutsu** " Sending three balls of fire towards Naruto as the fireballs hit a voice could be heard in the distance "NARUTOOOOOO!"

* * *

10 Minutes earlier

Hiruzen Sarutobi the third Hokage student of Hashirama and Tobimaru Senju and the god of shinobi was sitting behind his desk with a defeated look on his face it was 8 years today that his successor had died sealing the Kyuubi into Little Naruto leaving him to bear the burden he had tried to keep the sealing secret but as soon as he mentioned it to the council the news spread like wildfire by the next day everyone in he village knew about Naruto and his tenant, this caused him to be hated and feared, he tried to be there for him but with his job as Hokage he rarely got to see his surrogate grandson, even today on his birthday he couldn't see him until he had finished his work no matter how much it pained him.

As he looked out of the window he saw the people celebrate seeing this made his heart ache as he knew Naruto was sitting alone in his apartment sighing he went back to his paperwork "Sometimes I wish there were two of me" He said aloud making him go wide-eyed "there can be two of me! I'm such an idiot!" Exclaimed Hiruzen before making a single hand sign " **Kage Bushin no Jutsu** " And in a poof of smoke an identical Hiruzen was standing there "Finish that paperwork I'm going to see my grandson" Seeing his clone get to work the original disappears in a swirl of leaves.

Arriving at Naruto's apartment Hiruzen frowns at the state it was in furniture falling apart, mold growing from the walls and the floorboards were breaking "Hm I ned to get this place fixed up" Looking around the room he doesn't see any signs of the blonde "Hm maybe he went to bed already" Walking to the bedroom he sees the bed is broken and empty "He's not here" Panic to over Hiruzen who flared his chakra making four Anbu guards appear in a kneeling position "Search the village Naruto has gone missing" he ordered as he too left to search for the missing blonde.

As they searched Hiruzen saw a large crowd in distance all shouting and yelling, pumping more chakra into his feet Hiruzen sprinted towards the crowd praying to kami he wasn't too late getting nearer Hiruzen saw something that made his heart stop large crowd surrounding a small body that was covered in blood running as fast as his body would allow Hiruzen was almost there but his eyes widened in fear as three of his own ninja fired three large fireballs at him "NARUTOOOOOO!" Shouted Hiruzen.

Present time

Hearing the shouts the crowd turn and pale as they saw their Hokage running towards them with anger and worry in his eyes as he got closer they closed their eyes expecting to be attacked but instead he ran straight past them and towards the fire and shouted " **Water gun shot** " dowsing the flames and revealing a small burned body that was black from head to toe picking up the body Hiruzen whispered to the boy "Hold on Naruto you will survive this I promise" Turning to face the crowd he unleashed his full K.I on them making the civilian pass out and the four ninja's fall to their knees shaking in fear, knowing his Anbu sensed his K.I Hiruzen used the shunshin to get to the hospital.

Appearing at the hospital Hiruzen ran straight inside "I need a doctor now!" Immediately an old looking doctor and a nurse run over with horrified looks "Quick get him plugged into a life support and I want four doctors pumping chakra into him to try and help heal whatever organs he has left" Like a flash Naruto was brought to a room and plugged into a life support with four doctors pumping large amounts of chakra into the boys heart and only remaining lung whilst a nurse wrapped him up in bandages laced with burn ointment "Hokage-sama what happened to that poor boy?" Asked the doctor horrified at the boys condition.

"I didn't see all of it but I know he was hit by three separate fireball Jutsu's" He answered making all the doctor's pale with horrified expressions "Dear kami who would do that to a child" Mumbled a nurse who was listening, as the doctors continued to work they saw that his heart rate was going down fast "Hokage-sama I'm afraid there is not much else we can do nearly all his internal organs are gone only his heart and left lung remain and the damage to his body is severe with the nerves and muscles being completely severed in both arms and his right leg his rib cage is completely destroyed and I'm afraid his eyes have been shredded by glass so they are useless and that's not all nearly every bone in the boy's body is either broken or has been melded together due to the heat of the fire I'm sorry to say this Hokage-sama he is dying and not even Tsunade-sama could help I think it's best we give him a sedative and let him pass peacefully" Said the head doctor truly sad that such a young life was cut short and in such a horrific manner.

After hearing the doctor report Hiruzen had to hold back the tears and thank the doctors for their effort, asking to be left alone Hiruzen sits down at Naruto's bedside and unleashes his tears "I'm so sorry Naruto-kun I should have been there for you and now you're paying for my failures if I could I would gladly take your place" Cried Hiruzen as he looked at the dying Naruto with sadness and regret, As he sat in silence the only noise was the heart monitor slowly getting quieter Hiruzen thought back to all his mistakes in his life from his failures to save his loved ones during the wars to his neglect to Jiraiya and now his second worst regret letting Orochimaru go and continue he quest for immortality oh how he regretted that day.

Flashback Orochimaru's betrayal

Over the past few weeks people had begun to go missing and after weeks of searching his Anbu task force had located a hidden base under the forest of death, With his guards Hiruzen went and investigated the base as he searched the base he came across prisoners that had experimented to try and give them bloodlines only one surviving, as they searched further into the base Hiruzen's heart stopped standing in the middle of a medical room was his prized student Orochimaru injecting a syringe into a young girl who exploded a second later "Tch the explosive release is still too unstable I need to get more guinea pigs" Exiting the medical room Orochimaru spots his sensei and a squad of Anbu guards "Oh so you finally found this place sensei perhaps your not to old after all" Mocked Orochimaru looking at his heartbroken sensei

"What are you doing Orochimaru these are innocent people what are you gaining experimenting on them" Shouted Hiruzen heartbroken at his students actions "I'm fulfilling my dreams to learn every Jutsu and become a true immortal" Hiruzen and the Anbu felt sick at his proclamation he would kill innocent people to fulfill an impossible dream "My student you have fallen so far and it is my duty to stop you!" Exclaimed Hiruzen making Orochimaru laugh.

"Kukuku I'd like to see you try sensei **Hidden shadow snake hands** " Shouted Orochimaru Sending snakes out of his sleeves dodging the snakes easily Hiruzen hears a cry of pain and turns to see the falcon Anbu having multiple snakes biting into his arms and legs "My Anbu are getting sloppy now days aren't they sensei I've already killed three of them **Binding snake glare spell** " he shouted making the snakes he used previously latch on to the unsuspecting Anbu members constricting them before getting bitten killing them, Seeing his team die so easily the last Anbu member pulls out his tanto and charges ignoring the Hokage telling him to stop "Hm foolish" Before the Anbu knew what hit him Orochimaru had coughed up his sword and sliced him in two "So sensei it's just me and you now"

"Why Orochimaru why would you do this you were my prized student!" Shouted Hiruzen in anger "To gain immortality and with these experiments I'm close I have already discovered several ways to become immortal but every test subject dies such a shame but it looks like it's back to the drawing board kukuku" Laughed Orochimaru angering Hiruzen further "I wish it didn't have to be this way you were like a son to me"

"Do you even have to guts to try and kill me sensei?" Asked Orochimaru who laughed at his sensei's defeated look "Kukuku you've grown soft old man and soon that will be your end" Hiruzen watched as Orochimaru sunk into the ground. After he composed himself Hiruzen left the base and went to his office to sort out the mess, sending in more Anbu Hiruzen took all the research and had it either destroyed or locked away along with some of the leftover syringes including the a syringe with a dark red liquid.

Flashback end 

Hiruzen snapped out of his memory as he heard the heart monitor start to slow down more, thinking over his memories Hiruzen looks at Naruto "I hope you forgive me for this Naruto-kun but it is the only thing I can think of, Inu report" He ordered making a dog masked Anbu appear "The prisoners have been brought to Ibiki and all have confessed" Said Inu who took a glance at the dying Naruto with sadness in his eyes "Good, Inu I have a task for you go to my office and look behind the picture of me there is a safe the combination is 10-5-8-9-2 inside is a syringe please bring it here and hurry we don't have much time" Ordered Hiruzen looking at the heart monitor, bowing Inu leaves to the Hokage office as ordered.

As Hiruzen waited for Inu's return He called in the head doctor again who had a sad look on his face "Is there something you need Hokage-sama?" Asked he doctor "Yes I require your help in saving this boys life" Said Hiruzen making the doctor go wide-eyed "How is that possible Hokage-sama?".

"You shall see soon" And not a minute later Inu appeared holding the syringe who passed it to the Hokage "This is how we will save the boys life so please inject it into him before it's too late" Ordered Hiruzen who was looking at the heart monitor that was nearly reaching single digits. Saving his questions later the doctor injects the syringe straight into the boys heart, pulling out the empty syringe the three hold their breaths as they pray for a miracle but their hopes died as the heart monitor flatlined "It didn't work" Said a heartbroken Hiruzen with fresh tears falling from his eyes "I'm sorry Hokage-sama I shall arrange for the body to be brought to the morgue later" With that the doctor left to see to the rest of his patients.

"Inu I failed Minato and Kushina I failed so badly I only wish I could take his place" Said Hiruzen wiping his tears away "Hokage-sama it's not my palace to say but I think you need to rest" Said Inu.

"I'm fine Inu you're relieved I shall stay and watch Naruto for the night" Getting a nod of understanding Inu leaves, turning to the bed Hiruzen looks sadly at the body "I hope ou find peace in he afterlife Naruto-kun"

Naruto's mindscape

"Kami my head is killing me," Said Naruto who was lying on the floor getting up from the wet ground "Where am I?" Looking around him there was what looked like miles and miles of sewer, "Did those bastards dump me in a sewer gross! I need to find my way out and get to Jiji" Seeing pipes Naruto starts to walk in their direction, for what felt like hours Naruto walked in the dark and empty sewer eventually Naruto sees a large gate in the distance thinking this was his exit he started to jump for joy "Yatta I can finally leave this stupid sewer" Running to the gate Naruto suddenly stops a few feet away from the gate with wide-eyes lying in the center of the gate was a giant fox but for some reason some of its many tail began to turn to bone "Um hello Mr. Fox" Greeted Naruto making the large beast turn to him **"So my jailer and executioner is here at last"** Roared the fox making the water shake.

"Who are you and where are we, and what did you mean by jailer and executioner?" Asked Naruto not understanding why or where he was let a know how he was an executioner for something 1000x his size **"So you didn't know of my existence till now how typical, I am the mighty Kyuubi no Yoko and we are in your mindscape"**

"Wait you're the Kyuubi the same one that attacked Konoha 8 years ago! why the hell are you in my mind your supposed to be dead!?" Shouted Naruto in fright getting a laugh from the beast **"Haha I can't die mortal I'm pure chakra I'll just disperse and then reform after a couple of years and that is the reason I'm here your Yondaime Hokage sealed me inside you"** Said the Kyuubi grinning at the shocked look on Naruto's face. Naruto stared at the Kyuubi in shock standing before him was the reason for all of his pain all the glares all the hate but as Naruto looked in the red eyes of the Kyuubi Naruto couldn't bring himself to hate the beast "So you're the reason for all my suffering" Mumbled Naruto as he looked to the ground with his hair covering his eyes **"No I'm just as much a victim as you, I had no reason to attack this village"** Said the Kyuubi with a small sneer as he thought about that memory.

"If you didn't want to attack why did you?" Asked Naruto who noticed that there was something wrong with the Kyuubi another of his tail had turned to bone and he started to lose his fur and become more of a skeleton fox **"Tch it's happening faster than I thought it would listen brat after your attack the wounds you go were too much for me to heal and you started to die"** "WHAT I DONT WANNA DIE!" **"SHUT UP! seeing that you were dying the Hokage injected you with something and whatever it is it's taking my chakra and giving it to you healing you but at a large price"**

"Yatta I'm not going to die" **"Quiet brat! there is a large price whatever that stuff is it's changing you to what I haven't a clue but I do know an ability you have and it's already being used"**

"So I'm going to be some kind of monster!" Exclaimed Naruto "This is all because of those fucking villagers" He shouted angrily not noticing his eyes turn red with a ripple pattern and his hair turn darker **"Brat listen to me there isn't much time left one of the powers you gained was memory absorption you may have more powers but this one is incredible dangerous you can receive memories of people but only after drinking their blood but here is the downside it seems since I'm a tailed beast my chakra is like my blood and with you absorbing it you will gain all of my memories"**

"That's awesome I'm gonna know so many cool things!" Yelled Naruto with excitement forgetting about his current predicament much to the foxes annoyance **"Silence you stupid brat do you have any idea what that means for you!?"**

"I get to know cool stuff like Jutsu and fighting styles!" He exclaimed making the beast unleash some of his killing intent but to his surprise, it didn't effect the blonde **"Brat having that many memories at once could cause some serious damage it may even drive you insane, but hopefully with your changes that won't happen"** Said the beast confusing Naruto "What changes?" He asked only getting silence, looking to the watery floor Naruto sees his reflection "I-Is that really me" Staring back at him was a boy that looked around 10 with black hair and smooth pale skin devoid of his whisker marks and baby fat, his once ocean blue eyes had been replaced by red rippled eyes.

"I look pretty cool" Said Naruto noticing his voice had changed as well, suddenly Naruto screamed holding his head in pain as this happened the Kyuubi started to turn to dust **"Enjoy my memories brat and use my knowledge well we shall meet again"** And with that the Kyuubi no kitsune had turned into a pile of dust. screaming in pain Naruto feels his mindscape started to fall apart forcing the boy to wake up.

Hospital room

Hiruzen who had fallen asleep by Naruo's bed was awakened by a loud scream of pain looking around the room his eyes widen the bandaged body that was lying in the bed was screaming bloody murder his once destroyed hope had been reborn "Naruto it's okay your okay now" Said Hiruzen trying to quiet the boy but he continued to scream, not knowing what else to do Hiruzen wait for a doctor knowing they would have heard the screaming, his assumption was right as not a second later the head doctor came barging into the room "Hokage-sama what is going on?" Yelled the doctor who looked over to the screaming boy with wide-eyes "Hokage-sama what did you do!?" Demanded the doctor.

"I used an experimental serum for immortality that was taken from Orochimaru's old base on Naruto" Said Hiruzen shocking the doctor at his recklessness, suddenly the screaming stopped both Hiruzen and the doctor looked towards the bed and saw a bandaged body sitting at the edge of his bed "*Gulp* Naruto-kun how are you feeling?" Hiruzen asked Nervously.

"Why didn't you just let me die" Said Naruto his voice muffled by the bandages, Hiruzen, and the doctor felt their hearts drop at what he said what 8-year-old should ask for death even in a harsh world like theirs "I couldn't bear losing you Naruto-kun" He answered honestly the very thought made his heart ache "You've cursed me old man cursed me to the life of a monster" Naruto said in a dead tone as he started to unwrap his bandages.

"You're no monster Naruto-kun no matter what people say" Said Hiruzen as he watched Naruto unravel the bandages, with the bandages gone Hiruzen and the doctor saw a brand new Naruto standing there "Yes I am old man and you and this village created me" Said Naruto unleashing his powers making the walls turn black with thousands of red eyes "I am a monster"

Hiruzen fell to his knees "Dear kami what have I done".

* * *

10 Years later

Three people were walking down a dimly light hall that seemed to go on forever. One was a woman with brown eyes and blonde and straight, shoulder-length blonde hair that was keeps tied in two loose ponytails and violet diamond shape on her forehead this was Tsunade Senju the Godaime Hokage.

Next was a rather tall man with waist-length, spiky white hair tied back into a pony tail, with two shoulder-length bangs that framed both sides of his face. He also had red lines that ran down from his eyes and wore a horned forehead protector with the kanji for "oil" This was Jiraiya the legendary toad sage.

Next was a fair-skinned woman of average height and slender build with black eyes and hair. Her hair is straight and shoulder-length with bangs that cover her ears and frame her face this was Shizune the first apprentice of Tsunade Senju.

"Sensei really didn't want anyone finding this place it's at least 4 miles deep," Said the blonde Hokage getting a nod from her companions "Whatever is down here better help or Konoha is screwed" Said Jiraiya who quickened his pace slightly.

"This is where sensei said to go when we need help," Said Tsunade as she remembered her sensei's last words to her.

Flashback

Tsunade stood over a dying Hiruzen "Tsunade I need to tell you something of grave importance so listen closely" Getting a teary nod he continued "If Konoha is ever in danger if our back are against the wall and the enemy is closing in and all hope is lost go to the top of the Hokage monument there is a secret door follow it and at the end you will find your salvation"

Flashback end

Still walking down the dim corridor the three finally reach a door "Okay how do we open it hime?" Asked Jiraiya expecting to have to use his fuinjutsu skills to open it but much to his shock Tsunade just opens the door and walks in, quickly following her the three walk into a dark cell-like room with only a rotting corpse inside.

"This this is Sensei's secret weapon! Exclaimed Tsunade in anger punching a nearby wall cutting her hand slightly with the blood leaking from her wound and onto the floor she quickly heals it "Damn it this was our last hope we are about to be attacked by one of the sounds, largest armies and most of our shinobi are injured from the last assault" Yelled Tsunade turning to meet her companions the three are about to leave until they hear a sound.

*Slurp* *Slurp* *Slurp*

Turning back around, they see the 'corpse' licking the blood from the ground when the blood was finished the man stood up at a towering 6ft 7 with long black hair, pale skin and rippling red eyes, he wore a black straight jacket, trousers and boats along with a pair of white gloves covered in seals the mysterious man looked over to the shocked and terrified shinobi "It seems he old man has deemed a threat necessary for me to get involved, where is the old bastard anyway he usually jumps at the chance to talk to me?" Spoke the man with a regal tone.

Stepping forwards Tsunade looked at the 'corpse' "If this old man's name is Hiruzen Saurtobi I hate to inform you but he is dead I'm the Godaime Hokage Tsunade Senju, now who are you?" Asked Tsunade.

"So he's dead ah ow well can't say I didn't see it coming truthfully wish I could have killed him a couple of times" looking at the Tsunade "So you're the fifth hm at least your better to look at than that bag of bones and as for who I am I'm Alucard your humble servant my master" Said Alucard on one knee bowing to Tsunade shocking them al at how loyal he was.

"Alucard was it why were you looked down here and how are you still alive?" Asked Jiraiya only to flinch slightly as the rippling red eyes looked at him "I don't answer to you worm" Stated Alucard glaring at Jiraiya "Please Alucard answer the questions" Said Tsunade.

"Of course master, the reason I am down here is I'm Konoha's trump card the last line of defense and as for how I am alive I ask myself that question every day" Stated Alucard.

"You! your Konoha's last defense why would Sensei think you could do such a task no man could!" Shouted Jiraiya making Alucard chuckle a dark bone chilling chuckle "I'm not man I'm a **MONSTER** "

 **Well, what do you think?**

 **For those that haven't watched or read Hellsing(You really should,) Alucard is the king of vampires and Naruto will have all of his powers.**

 **This idea came into my head along with another one when I was trying to sleep so I thought I would write it and see what you all thought.**

 **Leave a review to give me you opinions**

 **Bye for now.**


End file.
